fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reina Pendragon
Reina Pendragon (レイナ・ペンドラゴン Reina Pendoragon) is the first-born daughter of Uther Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon and the current Queen of New Dragnof. She is referred to as both the Dragon Queen (ドラゴンの女王 Doragon no Joō) and the Ice Queen (氷の女王 Kōri no Joō) for her heritage, cold nature and mastery over the element of Ice. Appearance Reina is known for her beauty as much as she is known for her strength and is frequently described as fair and very beautiful. She appears very youthful with a regal and dignified appearance. She is tall, standing a fair bit over 6'0 tall in her heels and towering over many of her subordinates. She is very slim and lean with a narrow waist but still noticeably curvaceous figure and she is very well-endowed. In contrast to her current appearance, as a child she appeared younger than most her age maturing much later on than normal, being considerably shorter and thinner than the other people her age. Gallery Reinaage10.png|Reina at age 10. Reinaoutfit1.png|Reina's first outfit at the war lords summit. Reinaoutfit3.png|Reina's second outfit at the war lords summit. Reinaoutfit2.png| Reinacommon.png| dianaoutfit8.png Personality Reina is a proud, regal and highly ambitious young queen. She has proven that she cares a great deal about her people and her family, being willing to give her life to save them if necessary. She gets angry and violent whenever people insult her or her people, showing a fiery and assertive side to her. She allowed herself to be beaten and detained, sacrificing her pride in the process because she was promised that no harm would come to her people if she was complacent. Due to her confidence, strength, status and beauty, she is constantly intimidating the people around her. She has developed a strong standard on what she would acknowledge as an actual man of interest and refused every single proposal and suggestion from her council. A natural introvert, she is a person that thoroughly enjoys her own company, often more so than the company of others, spending most of her time by herself doing thing like reading books, going for walks and relaxing. She is quite cautious and guarded, she trusts very few people and is quite suspicious of those around her. Reina has a greats sense of pride in her abilities particularly her skill with her Dragon Slayer Magic and her status as a Dragon slayer. She believed that dragon slayers were the ultimate beings and the magic they used was unparalleled. Relationships While she respects Seriah for his skills and is grateful for his aid in retaking New Dragnof, she is not interested in him romantically, despite his desire to marry her to gain kingship and influence. |-| Family= |-| Ten Shogun= |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis D.O.O.M arc Dragon Queen arc Magic & Abilities She was able to fight on par with Kiyone (one of Torched Heaven's strongest members and their Ace) and it is implied she was not putting much effort into the fight. Arthur himself said that Reina is many times stronger than he is, a very impressive feat considering Arthur is described as an S-Class calibre Mage by his peers at . Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Reina has displayed an extreme amount of physical strength as she can smash through stone and break people's bones with powerful, rangy kicks. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Reina is a highly adept hand-to-hand combatant as seen when she casually bested her brother in a quick sparring match. Expert Strategist: Magic Abilities Immense Magic Power: Magic Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (氷の滅竜魔法 Kōri no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic that allows Kiyone to change her physiology into that of a Ice Dragon Slayer, allowing her to create, manipulate and absorb the element that is ice. The degree of strength she possesses through use of this magic is such that she can affect people with supposed cold immunity with the sheer cold of her magic. Reina can also consume this element in order to replenish her energy levels and amplify her spells. She is very resistant towards most low temperatures and ice-based attacks and spells as she can simply consume the attack. She appears to also possesses incredible freezing capabilities, being capable of freezing an entire mountain side in an instant. Like her younger brother, Reina is a Third generation Dragon Slayer and as such can enter Dragon Force at her leisure, though she has not been seen doing so as of yet. *'Ice Dragon's Roar' (氷竜の咆哮 Hyōryū no Hōkō): The Ice Dragon Slayer's version of the Dragon Slayer's typical roar spell. Reina inhales and gathers ice in her mouth before expelling it in the form of a massive blast of destructive, ice and snow. *'Ice Dragon's' (氷竜の Hyōryū no Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Is a Caster-Type Magic and Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of ice, allowing Reina to generate, manipulate, control ice. Like other highly skilled practitioners of this magic, Reina has extremely impressive freezing capabilities as seen when she froze an entire castle with a swipe of her hand. Water Magic (氷の魔法 Sui no Mahō): Reina can manipulate the element of water to an impressive degree. She can create large bodies of water for her to use in tandem with her Ice Dragon Slayer Magic by manifesting it from thin air or she can use such water to bludgeon her opponent or even defend against an attack. Assorted Others Leadership Skills: Equipment Cloak of Invisibility (不可視の外套 Fukashi no Gaitō): Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Boa Hancock from the "One Piece" series. *She is voiced by .